


the sun’s coming out but i’m feeling colder

by adamhateclub



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, adam deserves jail time, but not really, mentions of adam, reki just wants langa to be safe, reki needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamhateclub/pseuds/adamhateclub
Summary: reki and his regrets.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	the sun’s coming out but i’m feeling colder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my girlfriend lol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend+lol), [langakinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/langakinnie/gifts).



> again, slight spoilers for episode 5! 
> 
> title courtesy of CryBaby by the nbhd.

If there was anything in this world that scared Reki to his inner core, it was Langa racing against Adam. This fear has nothing to do with Langa’s skills or experience, or lack therefore of, but everything to do with the unsettling reality that they have all now become witness to.

The reality that Adam will win at any cost, will pull any strings he feels necessary to do so, and will pull them gladly. Gleefully, like a child eating candy they know they aren’t supposed to past bedtime.

Reki knows how this goes already, has seen it happened before and will be damned to see it happen again. To lose another friend. To have a part of his happiness crumble and to be left alone again. He refuses to let that happen a second time. He knows its not the same though, as similar as both situations may appear to be, they aren’t the same. Reki has seen Langa, has watched him bloom near effortlessly, like a sunflower during summer. 

Its different in a sense that Langa has so much potential to beat Adam, but at what risk? Another close encounter where no one knows what Adam will do because who else has ever gotten this far? Has gotten to see the insatiable hunger in Adam’s eyes and took it as a challenge?

Reki knows he should trust Langa. Langa has never given him a reason not to, but this feels too real. This feels too close. This feels too dangerous. This feels wrong, and Reki regrets.

He regrets dragging Langa alongside him into this violent nighttime world where legality doesn’t seem to have any power. He regrets picking a fight he knew he would never be able to win. He regrets not being better than he is, not trying to fight harder.

Reki regrets so much that it consumes his lungs like a balloon overfilled with air, too much pressure and it will pop, a constant reminder of how weak he is. A reminder that, at any moment, Reki will explode and deflate, and then he will be back to where he started; alone with the memories of a friendship that has long since met its breaking point, and regretting.

**Author's Note:**

> just kind of wanted to write out how i believe reki’s thought process was in this ep. 
> 
> idk if i captured his character accurately but ! i hope we get some closure or some sort of comfort for reki in upcoming eps !!! this is also so short..sorry lol


End file.
